nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rubble Troubler
Userpage Mira mi nueva userpage. La use con tus codigos. 20:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Userpage Si me refiero a los tabs, oye me podrias aydar, quiero hacer algo como lo de welcome to my userpage, lo que sale fault line, me ayudas? 22:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC) userpage oye, me ayudas con lo del banner mira l tengo asi: pero le quiero poner la letra blanca, me ayudas?? despues le voy a poner imagenes, eso si se, gracias, 01:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) sign Oye me he dado cuenta q mi firma se cambio puedes ponerla como antes?? 02:18, January 9, 2012 (UTC) firmas Oye has visto las firmas?? se han buelto raras, la mia aora es un rectangulo grande, y yo no lo edite, tambien la tuya se ha puesto rara. 16:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC) adminship Oye, me he puesto candidato a ser administrador, espero que puedas votar por mi. gracias, 02:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Chill :O Concerning IJZM's RFA; "you think you are better than you really are", "You think you had the best ideas on this Wiki ever, but is not real". I know that he should not become an admin under any circumstance, per my quote on the other RFAs, but for goodness' sake he's just a kid! You don't need to elaborate so blatantly on his faults, you could have just said something like Axiy and I did. 17:05, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:What??? Sorry, a wikia contribuitor destroyed it... And said u done... Sorry!I didn't watched to careful who edited! The Mysteryous user was here! 18:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Problems with Google Translate No problem. It's not like I don't understand you if you don't write something correctly. 11:10, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Help Can you please help me nail into someone's head the fact that you need to sign with ~~~~? And if he is already doing that, please help me tell him that his signature requires a link to his user page or talk page per policy. Either he is mentally retarded or just blatantly ignoring my advice (or just doesn't understand it; I think he may be Spanish which is why I asked for your help). 19:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) My signature don't work Hi, Snatiago, my signature don't work... maybe is something missing on it... or i didn't undertood how it works (i'm not english). Plz help. 12:01, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Things Bluefire trolling Bluefire2 just edited your userpage. I think he might have added the little black box in the corner of your screen, but I don't know for sure. Signature Also, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time. I think I have what I want my signature to look like. I was thinking of having the character Jack Frost funning on one side, and- Actually, I'll show you a prototype image of it soon. It's not finished yet. Talk to ya soon, 16:54, January 16, 2012 (UTC) OK. Ok Santiago.Uptade:WOW it works! 12:33, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hola Santi - Zapo! Bueno, pues sabia que hablabas español, yo tambien :D, solo queria preguntarte como se hacen las Box Signatures. Si me lo puedes decir, me dejas un mensaje en mi Talk Page? Gracias! JuanJLF 13:24, January 18, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Noob #NOBODY is not a kid. #His sig really was horrible; you just haven't seen it. #You didn't actually say anything - "You could have said something like I did". #I never said nor implied that he should not make a sig under any circumstance; all I emphasised on was how his taste really @#$%^& up this time. #You have plagiarised my original content by copying and misusing my licensed rant text, so I'm afraid I will have to sue you according to CC-BY-SA and the new SOPA and PIPA legislations regarding pirated and plagiarised content. 21:24, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Sig troubles Hey, I've been trying to make a prototype image of the signature I want, but I when I try and paste an image on top of another image (using GIMP) it just puts a white outline of where it should be. Do you know how to fix this? I know this is the tecnique I used when making my Red creation picture. I'm going to ask NOBODY this as well, since he has experience with GIMP. 16:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Deselecting I use GIMP2 also (that's what I meant when I said GIMP), but I cannot deselect the frame. I've tried all the tools, and I still can't find a way :/ Any ideas on how to deselect? (I feel like such an idiot right now). 17:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Here's a rough drawing of what I would like my signature to be like: I was thinking of having a cool background around it too, like maybe the green headings that we have: I was thinking the Jack Frost linked to my talk page, my name linked to my user page, and the stormtrooper linked to my Nitrome Tutorials Youtube account. Thanks, 21:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Hey Santi-Santo-Santizipzaparoo. I really don't know what this talk page post is about. I just was bored. Hmm... What should I do? Hmm... I know! I shall go bowling with King Doo! No, he dosn't like me. Mabye.... I could buy Pokemon Emrald? No, I can't go to the store in this weather. Hmm.... Hmmm....... I got it! I will say goodbye to you! Bye! TCG VICTORY! 22:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Main page Well we need to have that link somewhere on the main page... and what will the image link to now? 10:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :No I know what link= does; I just thought it would be cool for "What's new" to link somewhere. 11:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, Special:WikiActivity is the best I could think of for "What's new" 12:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Poll I knew I forgot someone when I made that poll. Sorry. Actually, the poll and template:spoiler do not work with the tabview. The only way it works is if you edit the original page. Do you have any idea how to make the poll work correctly? 15:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Other totally different reply Yup. How did you know that though? 17:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Deletion That is because Nitrome 2.1 is an update for Nitrome 2.0. We have 1.0 becuase it was the first site, 1.5 becuase it is close to completely different than 1.0, and 2.0 as it is a completely new site. -- 19:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Team I guess its okay to tell you my team, since I won't use them after White. Also, how do you manage to connect to the Wi-Fi with a DS Lite? I can connect with all other DS Games, but not with White for some reason. -- 21:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC)